The Last Night
by Ebaz
Summary: If Hera had been spying on them... oh, Annabeth was going to kill that overbearing goddess—except for the fact that Hera was, you know, immortal. Annabeth'd get around that somehow. ::Percabeth. Set before Lost Hero.


She'd never told anyone about the night Percy disappeared from camp, apart from the obvious: he'd been there one day and gone the next. It was probably the vaguest witness's statement ever, which seemed to be the best answer—it matched everyone else's accounts, and didn't put her at risk of getting in trouble with Chiron. Annabeth Chase was supposedly just as clueless as everybody else about her boyfriend's disappearance.

And she was, in a way. She didn't know where he'd gone, or why, or how. She just happened to be… well, more aware of the time and place at which he'd disappeared, which would definitely raise some suspicions. Mostly, she just didn't want anyone to discover the, ah, _events_ that had preceded his disappearance.

(If Hera had been spying on them—oh, Annabeth was going to _kill_ that overbearing goddess.

Except for the fact that Hera was, you know, immortal.

Annabeth'd get around that somehow.)

oOo0oOo

It had been an exhilarating game of Capture the Flag, and no one was ready to return to their cabins just yet. The camp was a happy mess of people scattered over the pavilion, raving about the victory of Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Iris, Hecate, and Hypnos over the other cabins. Grover was boasting about a particularly impressive moment when Percy used Riptide to deflect an arrow from Will Solace (an accident, Percy claimed, but no one would listen), and Tyson, away from the forges for a brief visit, patted him on the back occasionally as he listened to the stories.

Annabeth stood with those three near the Aphrodite table, only half-listening. She was pretty sure Grover had just described their flag-capture three different ways, and she had _been_ there to witness it; she didn't say anything out loud, but it was kind of a relief when Grover and Tyson migrated to a group of giggling naiads, leaving her and Percy alone.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, which were exactly the words she'd wanted to hear.

"Thought you'd never ask." She grinned widely and they set off towards the forest.

He took her hand and she felt that familiar tingle of surprise and excitement and elation in her fingertips. It was like her body was simultaneously shocked that she had actually gotten herself a boyfriend and completely confused as to why said boyfriend was, well, Seaweed Brain.

_You're not alone_, her mind told her body. _I'm just as confused._ But it wasn't a bad confusion, like how she'd been confused by some of the plans on Daedalus's laptop that were completely ahead of her lifetime; it was more of a pleasant confusion, a hazy cloud over the line between friendship and more, something she thought was a pretty nice combination. Because he was still her best friend, and she was still his, and they had taken the opportunity to make it even more special.

_Listen to yourself. You've gone all sappy._

Still, Annabeth smiled, listening to Percy joke about the unfortunate angle they were at for viewing Zeus's Fist, not forgetting to add a snide comment or two, snorting at his reaction. They'd sat down now, in a small clearing near a pond, watching a breeze ripple across the lily-dappled surface.

Neither of them could've been happier than they were there, just sitting and enjoying each other's company.

But, of course, it had to come to an end. The warning whistle for curfew was blown, and a motherly dryad ushered them out of the forest, chiding them in tree-speak. Percy started towards Cabin Six, but Annabeth shook her head.

"Nu-uh. You walk me home too often. This time, it's my job."

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to walk him home this time. Maybe she just wanted to make sure he got in safely without tripping over the doormat. It was probably more of a kindness than anything, though; she wanted to do what he'd done for her, even something as simple as this.

So they walked past the horseshoe-turned-omega of cabins until they got to the third from the end. She pushed the door open for him, but he stood in the entryway with a half-grin. "Don't tell me you're not going to give me a good-night kiss."

"Hey, I was getting there," she protested, and took a step forward at the same time as he. She closed her eyes, inhaling slightly, and their lips met.

One hand curled around her waist and the other buried itself in her hair, drawing her closer to him than her fragile heart could handle. She could feel his racing alongside hers, their beats discordant and harmonious, a backdrop to the rush of longing she felt as they both leaned closer, all space between them sealed—

It barely registered in her mind that she needed air until he pulled away, breathing heavily. Their embrace lasted for a minute longer, until Percy's eyes widened and a smile graced his slightly-parted lips. "Hey, I forgot! I've got something for you. Don't move an inch!" And he was gone, running around the back of the cabin before she could even remind him about curfew.

Mentally cursing his impulse-wired brain, she debated whether he was being serious about not moving an inch. Was there something lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike when she moved? Taking her chances that there wasn't, Annabeth slipped inside Cabin Three.

She'd only been in here a few times, and most of them were before Percy had arrived at camp. It was definitely cozier with an inhabitant; among the tributes to Poseidon were various items of Percy's, and she could tell which bunk was his by the not-quite-orderly sheets (and by the fact that he'd probably like to be closest to the window, which overlooked the water). The abalone walls shone softly, adding to the shadows created by the pale moon over the sea.

She sat at the edge of his bed, wondering exactly what it was that he had for her. Could it be something he'd found? Something he'd made? She honestly had no idea. The minutes passed in anticipation as she turned the edge of his comforter over in her fingers.

Her mind was more preoccupied with what had just transpired, though. She didn't think he'd ever kissed her like _that_ before. The still-present intensity of his body pressed up against hers made her face warm, and she wondered just what might have happened if he hadn't dashed off so suddenly. Those thoughts deepened her blush to embarrassing levels. She was glad it was dark.

Worry set in when the minutes counted up to thirty. He knew the campgrounds too well to have gotten lost. If someone had caught him on patrol, he'd probably be delayed for a while, but he should be back soon enough…

oOo0oOo

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she was definitely alone when she awoke.

It was almost dawn. She walked to her cabin in a numbing silence, wishing a small prayer to her mom as she entered. Her bed was inviting enough, but she couldn't sleep in hopes that he'd magically reappear, apologizing and turning her worry into a silly story she'd hit him for and smile about later. No such luck.

She located Chiron at breakfast. "Percy's missing," she said quickly.

His eyebrows creased in concern. "When did you last see him?" he asked, putting down his cards.

"Last night, after Capture the Flag." And this was the lie she was most worried about keeping up. It plagued her for months, right up until their reunion at the enemy grounds of Camp Jupiter. If she had told the truth, could he have been found sooner?

She could hear Percy's outraged voice in her head. "Are you crazy? What were you going to tell him? 'Oh, I was on Percy's bed, waiting for him to come back, but he never did'—Real smart idea."

Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but she kept quiet. It was selfish of her, but she wanted that secret all to herself—it would've been spoiled if she'd shared it. If it ended up being, well, her last memory of him, she wanted it to be a good one.

She couldn't let her secret rot away in her mind, as irrelevant though it may have been. She had to put it to use. So with that last night haunting her thoughts, she packed her bags and began to search.

oOo0oOo

_A/N: okay so this needs to be edited lots but I really wanted to post my first pjo story :D Con-crit is welcomed with open arms! I know the ending bit is off, but I can't be sure how. Please let me know in a review! I will love you forever. And ever. And ever... *echoes in the distance* (No, seriously, I'll probably jump up and down and squeal if I get more than, like, five reviews on this. And I'll definitely check out your stories, too, since I'm in need of some in this fandom!)_

_Ebaz_


End file.
